


清汤挂面

by shrimpmaid



Category: allby 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmaid/pseuds/shrimpmaid





	清汤挂面

　　我打开房门的时候看见在沙发上已经睡着的他。  
　　客厅的灯亮度调到最暗，仿佛昏昏欲睡的人，他的手里还握着遥控器，五根漂亮的手指虚虚地收拢着，圆润的拇指扣在遥控器上方。电视机里在播放无聊的广告，已经是不知道在播放什么的深夜栏目了。  
　　我把大衣脱下，连带着上边的寒气一起挂在衣架上。他很怕冷，又嘴硬得很，上一次去外边玩，就算穿的够厚，还是没能逃过感冒的命运。小家伙委屈巴巴地被按着灌了一周的中成药，最后一天硬是把我关在卧室外边，留我和落地灯这位兄弟一起共度良宵。  
　　等我把一切都收拾好，小家伙还在沙发上蜷缩着睡得踏实，我叹口气打算把他抱回房间，谁知道手刚搂过他的腰，小家伙居然醒了。他伸手揉揉眼，卫衣短一截，露出里边莹白的手臂，当真跟藕段儿似的。刚睡醒声音也是软乎乎的，带一点儿沙哑，让人想起气泡水，凉凉甜甜的：“哥哥，你回来啦！”  
　　我弯下腰亲亲他的额头，“怎么这么晚了不去卧室睡觉？”“你不是说今天回来嘛，我就想着等你，谁知道就睡着了。”他一边说着，一边挠挠本来就已经蓬乱的头发，笑起来的时候眼睛眯成一条线，仿佛一只被主人抚摸舒服的发出呼噜呼噜声音的猫儿。  
　　他扒着我的胳膊坐起身来：“哥哥坐这么晚的车回来饿不饿啊？我去看看有没有什么吃的。我跟你说我上几天参加了一个美食节目的录制，学了几手哦，今天也给你看看。”他一边说着就趿着拖鞋走进厨房，我站在他后边看他翻箱倒柜，觉得好笑，我们都不常在家里住，偶尔点一个外卖就不错了，哪里还会有存着吃食的习惯。谁知道接下来就听见他喜出望外的声音，“这里还有半包挂面，哥哥，我下面给你吃啊。”  
　　白宇一边说着一边转过身，连个围裙都不带穿的，伸手拿了小锅就去接水。我看着他的背影，今天他穿了一件挺薄的卫衣，大约是家里暖气太足的缘故，他把卫衣往上撸起一小截儿，露出骨节分明的手腕儿，手腕上是他戴了很久的金手链。更衬得他皮肤细嫩。我曾经和他开玩笑，说你都是快三十岁的人了，怎么还这么细皮嫩肉跟个大姑娘似的。他羞得用手捂住脸，就像是那个对，网上那些小姑娘们说的，小猫洗脸。  
　　我有时候还会想，为什么一个奔三的男人还能这么孩子气，可是我又永远希望他在我面前是一个长不大的孩子。  
　　他今天穿的运动裤是我给他买的，松松垮垮，吊裆款式，不适合穿出去见客人，在家里穿倒是舒服得很。我知晓他惯会寻求舒服的性子，特地给他选的。  
　　再者说，我选这一条裤子也不是一点私心也没有。  
　　我从他身后拥抱住他，运动裤的腰带很好解开，我的手直接从他的前边伸进去，运动裤里边是同样舒适的纯棉布料，手指尖划过内裤的边缘，我能清楚地感受到他把身子往我怀里又靠了一点儿。挑开内裤的边儿，当我的手指摸到他已经半勃的鸡巴的时候他靠在我怀里颤抖了一下，切葱花的手往后躲，他微微喘息着，埋怨我：“哥哥，都怨你，我差一点就切到手了。”我把他往怀里塞了塞，另一只手抓过他方才按着葱段的冰凉纤细的手指，指尖额还泛着粉红，很容易让我想到猫咪柔软的肉垫。当小猫乖顺地收起了爪子，握着它的肉垫和它握手的时候，平日里孤傲的猫咪就已经把你划进了安全地带，获得的是它全部的信任。  
　　白宇也是一样。  
　　我的手指搔过他的前端，他原本是又拿起菜刀的，这下好了，完全把菜刀丢到砧板上：“你干什么啊。”好了这下完了，逗猫逗过头了，小猫又把爪子亮出来了。  
　　白宇转过头看着我，我的手还在他的裤裆里，“你还吃不吃了？”是气急败坏的神色。  
　　“白白下面给我吃吧。”  
　　我说着，利索地剥下了他的裤子，他伸手把挂面放进翻滚着的水里，我干脆就蹲下来，直接把他的鸡巴含进嘴里，他连面条都没办法搅和，只能单手攥住筷子，另一只手撑在橱柜上，他的身体在抖。  
　　“哥哥……”两个字像是从喉咙深处挤出来的。  
　　我舔过他的马眼，又用舌头扫过柱身，我们好几天没做他就比之前要敏感上许多，我的舌头扫过他鸡巴上每一条纹路，想象着它在我口腔里被照顾的舒服的样子。白宇干脆丢了筷子，手按在我的脑袋上，他喜欢我的深喉，这样的把式通常会在我们做了的第二天早上上演。我的手扶着他细嫩的腿根，先是用力掐住，等到他适应了我的节奏我就把手往后边伸过去，他的屁股翘起一个小小的弧度，性感又可爱，是这世上的绝美尤物。我摸索到他后边的那一处小穴，他稍微动了动，似乎是要到了，我抓紧几个深喉，他就顺利地射了出来。  
　　他搂着我的头重重地喘息，他的腿颤抖着，我甚至能看到他腿根小幅度的抽动，他的鸡巴已经半软了，前端滴出几滴精液，剩下的液体在我嘴里。  
　　我亲了亲他的两腿之间，正如我所想象的，细嫩顺滑。我的下身硬的快要爆炸，我扶着他的腿站起身，然后把烧水的电磁炉关好。我把他按在案板前边，手边就是一瓶橄榄油，我已经等不及回卧室拿润滑剂了。我把橄榄油顺着他的臀缝倒下去，他以前是从来没有试过这个样子的，双手撑住工作台，一边还担心地向后看，“哥哥，这样真的没问题吗？”  
　　我略微俯下身用手指试探他下边的小洞，几乎出了一头汗，“不怕。小白，哥哥会让你舒舒服服的。”  
　　他实在是一个太听话的小孩了，听了我的话居然据真的忍着没有发出声音，我用三指刚好能够捅进去的时候，抬起头亲了亲他被咬到泛白的嘴唇：“小白，这是给你的奖励。”  
　　“什……啊！”我的手指用力碾上他的敏感点，他几乎要撑不住，我揽住他的腰，让他不会滑下去，然后把我的鸡巴插进他的穴里。他的里面实在是太紧，毕竟三根手指和完全勃起的鸡巴还是有区别，他抽着气，很努力地在放松。我们在一起半年多，他已经和我非常默契，特别是在做爱的时候，他总会知道我想要的是什么。  
　　试问谁不想要一个这样完美的伴侣呢？  
　　他趴在工作台上身子微微前倾，他的下身已经一丝不挂，甚至我们的私处已经结合在一起，但是他的上身还是和原来一样，完完整整地穿着卫衣。厨房的窗户完美地倒映着他沉溺于情欲的脸，他的耳尖儿是红的，我们每一次做爱他都是这样，仿佛是一个纯情的雏儿等着被开苞。领口不算小，从窗户上可以隐隐约约看见他的锁骨还有里面大片的白嫩肌肤。  
　　我搂着他前后挺动着，他大约有一些体力不支，止不住地往下滑，一截儿腰身就从卫衣的下摆漏出来，我舔舔他的滚烫的耳尖儿道：“小白，你自己揉揉前边儿，哥哥顾不上，自己揉一揉会更舒服。”  
　　我说过他是一个听话的小孩，特别是在性爱探索这方面，他依我说的用手伸进去，我看见他的手在胸前动作着，鼓起小包。我听见他嘴里止不住的呻吟，似乎是承受不住这玩弄乳头的快感。我偏过头啃咬他的脖颈，在上边留下印记，就像他做的草莓冰激凌。  
　　他的手还在掐着乳尖儿，我腾出一只手去握住他胸前的那只手，“宝贝儿真甜。”他侧过头和我接吻，舌尖扫过我的唇周，让我想起他喝酸奶的时候，总是会不经意留一点儿在嘴唇上，柔软的舌尖儿会卷着那一点儿牛奶进入口腔。  
　　当我回过神来的时候我不知道他已经释放过几次了，他前边的瓷砖上湿淋淋的都是水痕，声音里几乎带了哭腔：“哥哥，你放过我吧。我不要了，我帮你口出来好不好？”一边说一边用小腿蹭我，仿佛为了讨主人欢心的猫咪用尾巴在主人身上扫来扫去。  
　　我抚摸着他伏在我腿间的毛茸茸脑袋和通红的眼角，仿佛真的在爱抚一只猫。  
　　我的，贪睡的小猫，会撒娇的小猫，全世界最可爱的小猫。


End file.
